Tokimi
Tokimi (訪希深, Tōkimi) is one of the three omnidimensional sister Goddesses known as the Choushin. Background Lady Tokimi along with her sisters, Washu and Tsunami created the universe and its many dimensions. Over countless millennia, Tokimi generated abnormalities in the universal fabric, working with and apart from her sisters in order to find a theoretical being more powerful than they. While Washu and Tsunami eventually went their separate ways to bring about the higher being, Tokimi remained to carry out their original plan: creating chaos in the universal fabric to create this super being or cause it to reveal itself. When Washu sealed her godly power that seal was broken when she fell in love with a mortal named Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu and gave birth to his child. He full memories were restored when Ranma attempted to stabilize her aura in an effort to save her life. Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi explained to Ranma and Nabiki their mission to search for proof that there is someone or something out there greater than themselves. Since their mission was so important Washu couldn’t return with them as a way a round this each goddess gave Ranma and Nabiki gifts that would allow them to survive long enough for the experiment to be complete as payment for acts of pleasure. Tokimi did not give them a physical gift but one that affects the world around them, the gift of luck. Tokimi’s gift would allow them to find themselves always in the right places at the right times, when it matters most. It allowed them to find the places where they could do the most good. Like her sister Tokimi ended up pregnant as well and named her child Ranma Chaotica Kuramitsu after his father and her status as the Goddess of Chaos. Unfortunately unlike Mikumo Chibi-Ranma was born to a fully active goddess making him a danger to himself and others due to his status as a demigod. As Chibi-Ranma couldn’t leave her temple Tokimi held off telling his father about him for three years as she trained him to handle his powers. It wasn’t until Chibi-Ranma summoned his brother and sister that she informed Ranma of his child when the two convinced her to let him train Chibi-Ranma. Since Tokimi couldn’t’ leave the temple until her sister’s asked to be freed Ranma agreed on sharing custody. Although Tokimi was shown to coldly play with the structure of the universe, including moving galaxies and creating great anomalies/space distortions there was nothing malicious about it. It was through her manipulations that the man Z gained the power to generate the Light Hawk Wings, manifestations of godly power in this dimension. However, she also saw that Z was unstable and wondered if her sisters had better success. This caused her to order Dr. Clay to abduct Washu for her. However, Clay's ulterior motives left her no option, but to have our dimension's supervisor D3 seal away Clay's memories of their interaction. Later, when Z rebelled against Tokimi and tried to kill Tenchi, she sought to contain her errant servant. But because of this, when Tenchi's godly self emerged from his mortal shell and his powers threatened to destroy everything, Tokimi and her reunited sisters tried to contain it. However, Tokimi was attacked by a being called the "counter-actor," the sentient counter-force to the Choushin, who cared nothing for the universe and only wanted to cause destruction and death. The "counter-actor" was revealed to be the Empress Misaki Masaki Jurai gone mad. Kami Tenchi later saved Tokimi by calming the rage of the counter-actor. In the conclusion of the situation, Washu and Tsunami expressed their delight in interacting with the characters, especially Tenchi. Tokimi felt regret not having the same interaction with Z during her own experiments, and upon releasing Z back to his happiest place and time, expressed a bit of hope that the two of them might one day meet again. Tokimi transforms herself into a "chibi" form while at the Masaki residence. She shows great interest in the antics of the household, and in this form she shows a more friendly and carefree nature, despite being very ironic. Tokimi, in her normal form, was a guest at the wedding of Nobuyuki Masaki and Rea Masaki, occupying the "resident kami" portion of the Masaki shrine. When asked as to why she was there, she simply replied that 'where else would a goddess be?'. She then added that there was a reason for her action, but when asked what it is, she replies that it's a secret. Tokimi stays in the shrine whenever she is not in the higher dimension. Category:No Need for Destiny